Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermeerkat's Movie Spoof of "Sleeping Beauty." Plot Summary After many childless years, Stoick and Roxanne Ritchi welcome the birth of their sister, Merida. They proclaim a holiday for the high and low estate to pay homage to the princess. At the gathering of the christening by everyone in the kingdom, she is betrothed to Jack Frost, the young son of North/Santa Clause, so that the kingdoms of Stefan and Hubert will be forever united. Also attending are the three good girls, Tooth/Tooth Fairy, Dr Hutchinson, and Gia, who have come to bless the child with gifts. The first girl, Tooth/Tooth Fairy, gives the princess the gift of beauty, while the next girl, Dr Hutchinson, gives her the gift of song. Before Gia is able to give her blessing, a wicked witch named Captain Chantel Dubois appears and, though angry about her having been left out, is willing to let the sleight pass; however, when Gia tells Captain Chantel Dubois the reason for Captain Chantel Dubois' exclusion was "You weren't wanted," the evil witch then curses the princess, proclaiming that, while she will indeed be beautiful and graceful, and before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. After this, she laughs evily before disappearing. Gia is able to use her blessing to weaken the curse, so that instead of death, Merida will fall into a deep sleep from which she can only be awakened by true love's kiss. Though Stoick orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned, the three girls know Captain Chantel Dubois' spell cannot be stopped that easily and devise a plan to protect Merida. They disguise themselves as peasant women and with the King and Queen's consent they sneak Merida away with them to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest until her sixteenth birthday passes. As the years pass, Captain Chantel Dubois rages to her bestial minions the sheer impossibility of how the princess has managed to evade her for so many years. Her bumbling guards reveal that they had been looking for a baby the whole time, not realizing that the princess would have grown up. Disgusted at their idiocy, Captain Chantel Dubois dispatches her pet raven to search. Years later, Merida, renamed Dunbroch, has grown into a beautiful young girl with the blessings that Tooth/Tooth Fairy and Dr Hutchinson bestowed to her. Sweet, gentle and kind, she dreams of falling in love one day. On her sixteenth birthday, the three girls ask Dunbroch to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for her. While singing in the forest, Dunbroch attracts the attention of Jack Frost, now a handsome young boy, as he is out riding his night fury, Toothless. When they meet, they instantly fall in love. Realizing that she has to return home, Dunbroch flees from Overland without ever learning his name, but asks him to come to her cottage that evening. While she is out, Tooth/Tooth Fairy and Gia argue about whether Merida's gown should be green or blue, attracting the attention of Captain Chantel Dubois' pet Sulphur-crested Cockatoo, revealing the location of the long-missing Merida. Back at home, the girls tell Dunbroch the truth and escort the now-heartbroken princess back to her parents. Meanwhile, Overland tells his father of a peasant female he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Merida. North/Santa Clause tries to convince Overland to marry the princess instead of the peasant female, but fails. In a room within the palace, Captain Chantel Dubois lures Merida away from the girls through a secret entrance behind a fireplace and up a staircase to an empty room, where an enchanted spinning wheel awaits her. Merida touches the spindle, pricking her finger and completing the curse mere moments before sundown. The good girls place Merida on a bed in the highest tower and place a powerful charm on all the people in the kingdom, causing them to fall in a deep sleep until the spell is broken. Before falling asleep, Stoick tells North/Santa Clause of his son being in love with a peasant female, which the girls overhear. The girls realize that Jack Frost is the son with whom Merida has fallen in love. However, Jack Frost, arriving at the peasant female's home, is kidnapped by Captain Chantel Dubois and her purple furry minions to prevent him from breaking her spell. The girls discover Jack Frost's hunting hoodie in the ravaged woodcutter's cottage and realize that Captain Chantel Dubois has taken Overland prisoner. They then journey to the Forbidden Mountain and sneak into Captain Chantel Dubois' castle to rescue him. They follow Captain Chantel Dubois to the dungeon where she taunts Overland, showing him the peasant female he fell in love with was really the princess who now sleeps peacefully and is dreaming of her true love. She tells him she plans to keep him locked away until he's an old man on the verge of death, then release him to meet his sleeping love, who will not have aged a day. She leaves him, laughing with delight at his rage. The girls enter the chamber, release the Jack Frost, and arm him with the magical Staff of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. Overland and the girls then escape from the prison cell and encounter Captain Chantel Dubois' minions(purple furry) who try to stop Overland from escaping. After their failed attempts with help by the girls, Captain Chantel Dubois surrounds Stoick's palace with a forest of thorns, but when that fails to stop Overlans, Captain Chantel Dubois transforms into a gigantic red death to battle the Jack Frost herself. Ultimately, Overland throws the staff, blessed by the girls' magic, directly into Captain Chantel Dubois' heart, causing Captain Chantel Dubois to fall to her death from a cliff and disintegrate into ash. Overland enters the palace and goes up the highest tower to awaken Merida with a kiss. The spell over her is broken and everyone else in the palace also awakens too. The royal couple descends to the ball taking place in the ballroom, where Merida is happily reunited with her parents. The fairies resume their argument over the color of Merida's dress, the last color to appear being green. Merida and Jack Frost live happily ever after. Cast *Aurora/Briar Rose (Baby) - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Aurora/Briar Rose (Adult) - Merida (Brave) *Maleficent - Captain Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe' Most Wanted) *Flora - Tooth/Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians) *Merryweather - Gia (Mdagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Fauna - Dr. Hutchinson (Rocko's Modern Life) *Prince Phillip (Baby) - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Prince Phillip (Adult) - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *King Stefan - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *King Hubert - North/Santa Clause (Rise of the Guardians) *Maleficent's Goons - Purple Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Owl - Soren (Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Queen Leah - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Diablo the Raven - Nigel (Rio) *Samson - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Dragon Maleficent - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes # Opening Credits ("Once Upon a Dream") # "In a Far Away Land Long Ago..." # "Hail to the Merida # The Three Good Girls # The Gifts of Beauty and Song # Captain Chantel Dubois Appears # Gia's Gift # The Girls' Plan # Captain Chantel Dubois Frustration # Merida's 16th Birthday # Merida in the Forest # Jack Frost Hears a Haunting Voice # "I Wonder" # Merida's Dream Jack Frost ("Once Upon a Dream") # Meanwhile, Back at the Cottage # Dueling Wands # Stoick and North Toast the Future ("Skumps") # Jack Frost's Disappointing News # Merida Returns to the Castle # The Curse Is Fulfilled # The Sun Sets # Putting the Whole Castle to Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") # Jack Frost Walks Into a Trap # In Captain Chantel Dubois Domain # Captain Chantel Dubois Visits Jack Frost in His Cell # The Escape From the Forbidden Mountain # A Forest of Thorns # Battle With the Forces of Evil # The Spell Is Broken # A Happy Ending Transcript Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Transcript Insert formula here Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs